


Earth Angel (Cisco Ramon/Reader)

by fermentedpixiecum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I LOVE THEIR FRIENDSHIP LET ME LIVE, IT'LL PROBABLY BE A LONG TIME UNTIL CISCO AND BARRY ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS OK, Reader has a vagina, There's goNNA BE SEX, but like not until far into the chapters, doesn't seem like a cisco/reader at first but trust me it is, other than that you can imagine the reader however you want, reader canonically has freckles all over her body, reader has breast, reader uses she/her, there isn't much cisco fanfiction so i decided to make my own, they're probs gonna be good pals in this story, too much of barry and reader talking lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fermentedpixiecum/pseuds/fermentedpixiecum
Summary: Meta-humans are difficult people. They're either good, or bad. Most of them are bad and use their power for evil. However, Y/N is neither. She's just a seemingly normal girl that wants nothing to do with the meta-human world. She just wants to continue her life as the quiet girl that works at a flower shop. Is that too much to ask?





	1. Chapter 1: I'm Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Flash story, and I'm very excited to write it! I've had this idea for about a week and decided to finally write it. I've noticed there isn't much Cisco/Reader fanfictions out in the world so I decided to make one myself! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Please make sure to comment and leave kudos! <3

Being a meta was hard. Being a meta and hiding it from everyone you know is harder. But, you tried to make it work. Get up, get dressed, go to work, come home, make dinner, go to sleep. Keep your powers on the down low and everything will be fine. It was a daily routine."Y/N, did you bring those pots in like I asked?" You jumped at the sound of Julie's voice, your boss. She had her hands on her hips and a playful smirk on her lips."Uhm, I'm working on it." You quickly answered, embarrassed to have gotten caught spacing."Cm'on girl, can't have you spacing out all the time. You gotta focus on work, hon." Giving her a smile, you nodded as you grabbed a hold of the large pots, bringing them from the front of the shop to inside, placing them near the window by the door.

 

"I know we're about to close up and what not, but I gotta continue cleaning and putting up new displays. Will you please go to the store for me?" Julie asked, placing a piece of paper with a list on it in your hand. You nodded quickly and turned back towards the door, only to stop when you began to read the list."Julie...is this your grocery list?" You let out a snicker, giving the woman a questioning look. She only shrugged with a lopsided smile."I don't have the time to get myself food every now and then." Rolling your eyes, you continued your way out of the shop.

 

You work at a small flower shop called Vascular in Central City, it's quite a popular flower shop, since it's the only one in Central City that not only sells flowers at low prices, but also sells house plants like succulents and tillandsias. The wind brushed playfully against your skin as you walked down the street, reading over the list multiple times so you wouldn't forget anything. It was quite late at night, so of course you didn't expect anyone to be out. However, much to your dismay, you couldn't help but notice sounds of distress and what seemed to be fighting. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion and slight worry as you followed the sounds, your curiosity getting the best of you. What unfolded into your vision only surprised you.

 

There he was, the Flash. It seemed that he was fighting a meta, and this meta had incredible strength. So much strength, he was actually throwing cars at Flash. You let out a sharp gasp as you witnessed the speedster get thrown across the parking lot of a supermarket, the meta angrily picking up a car and making his way towards Flash. _You could help him._ The little voice in your mind spoke up, and it was right. You could help the Flash. But, what if you weren't strong enough? What if all you did was make the situation worse? What if you ended up making the Flash get even more hurt than he was trying to help?"Watch out!" You were pulled out of your trance by a voice in which belonged to none other than the Flash. A rather beaten up vehicle was hurdling towards you, and the Flash had just now noticed your presence as he made his way to you.

 

However, before he could even save you, before the car could even come in contact with you, thick vines and tree bark burst from the ground. You threw your hands up in defense, the vines and tree bark creating a protective shield around you that stopped the car from touching you, and stopped the Flash from saving you. The confusion on both the meta and the Flash's face made you nervous."I, uh.." You stood there in front of the two, swallowing a thick lump of saliva down your throat."What? So weak you had to bring a friend to help you, Flash? Pathetic!" The meta spat insults at him, making you frown. How dare he speak that way to him! The Flash was doing everything in his power to help the people of Central City and this idiot who was affected by the particle accelerator explosion just uses his own power for evil? That's pathetic!

 

"I-I'm not with him! I'm uh, just going to the store." You quickly defended yourself, only making yourself sound more awkward."I got a grocery list dude, I just need to get food." You stated, glancing over at the Flash. It didn't take him too long to figure out you were distracting the meta for him. While he wasn't paying attention, the Flash came at the meta hard, with a quick punch to the face the meta was out cold. You let a relieved sigh escape yourself and could feel the muscles you didn't notice tensing relax."You're a meta-human, right?" You hadn't noticed the speedster next you as the police quickly pulled up, which you didn't question as to how they knew the Flash and the meta were here."Uhm, awh geez. Yeah, please don't tell anyone! Well, I mean you probably wouldn't since that'd be giving away your own identity but still, I just don't want anyone-" You were cut off but the Flash's laughter, making you quickly become quiet as you realized you were blabbing."Sorry." You apologized sheepishly.

 

"Look, this is going to sound weird but, uh. Come with me, okay?" The Flash asked you, only making you turn your head in confusion." Come with you?" You started, but before you could even ask why he had grabbed you and suddenly you weren't in the parking lot of a supermarket, but in a lab."Oh, gosh. I'm gonna be sick." You whimpered, holding your stomach with an unpleasant expression."Sorry, one of the side affects of being fast." The Flash apologized, placing a hand on your back and rubbing it slightly."Barry! You're alright! Aannnddd, who's this?" The unfamiliar voice startled you, making you jump slightly. The voice came from a man, a rather attractive one at that. He had long hair and a nice smile, something you noticed right off the bat."Cisco, hey. So this is uh, I didn't get her name. But she's a meta-human." The man who was named Cisco, as well as another woman took a defensive stand, worry obviously plastered on their face."No, it's fine! She's not evil! Trust me! She actually helped me out against the meta tonight."

 

You frowned and furrowed your eyebrows, of course he goes and tells the first two people he sees that you're a meta. You hadn't paid attention to the fact that Cisco referred to the Flash as a different name, only when he took the mask off of his face and stuck out his hand in a friendly manner."Hey, I'm Barry Allen. Nice to meet you, these are my teammates Cisco and Caitlyn. Welcome to our lab." It finally dawned on you that not only were you meeting the Flash behind the mask, you were also in none other than STAR labs, the very place that gave you the powers that you did."Oh, uh. Y/N L/N." You said in awe as you shook Barry's hand.

 

"Was I just kidnapped? Why am I here?" You asked with confusion, furrowing your eyebrows. Caitlyn gave Barry a surprised and worried look."Barry! You just took her? Didn't even ask or anything?" She scolded, sort of like a mother who caught her child stealing."Woah, no! I asked! I just, didn't really give her much time to answer." Caitlyn only rolled her eyes." So, why is she here Barry?" Cisco spoke up, making you nod in agreement as you crossed your arms. Your boss was going to be soooooo mad."Look, I saw what sort of powers she had and I thought she would be a addition to the team." He admitted, however you quickly stepped in."Woah, woah. Addition to the team? Look, uh, Barry. I appreciate you saving me I guess, but I don't," you paused, a sad sigh escaping your lips." I don't use to powers for anything, I at least try not to. What you saw was just reflex, I protected myself. Nothing more. I'm not fit to do the whole superhero thing." You wrapped your arms around yourself, the three of them realizing how serious you were.

 

"What kind of powers do you have?" Caitlyn asked gently, and you sighed once more."Plant manipulation, I guess?" You held out your hand, a bud growing from it blooming into a small daisy. Picking it from your hand with a small wince, you handed it to Caitlyn with a lopsided smile."One of my tricks I can do." You said as she took it with awe."That is SO awesome!" Cisco's sudden outburst of how 'awesome' your powers were made your cheeks warm with a blush."Obviously, we gotta come up with a name for her." Barry made a face."Really?" Cisco crossed his arms with a smile."Duh, I mean. Sure she doesn't wanna join us or be known by society that she's a meta, but still she's got some awesome powers. Deserves an awesome name."

 

Barry rolled his eyes as he turned back to you."Look, it's a lot to take in. But I really think you'd do good for the city, and I think it might be good for you too. If you don't wanna fight people, fine. But, if you'd like we could help you gain more control over your powers? Help you learn your limits, y'know." The offer sounded rather nice, and you were going to take it up. But then again, what if it ended up bad? What if you accidentally hurt someone?"I'll think about it.." You replied, biting the inside of your cheek. Barry gave a gentle smile and nodded."How about," Cisco cut in, pausing to make a drum roll sound."Wallflower! No, wait. Evergreen is a good one too." You giggled at his determination to come up with a name for you."No, wait. I have one!" Caitlyn placed her hands on her hips."Is this going to go on all night Cisco?" She asked with a chuckle, the long-haired man shaking his head."No, no. I seriously got a good one. How about, Earth Angel!" You raised an eyebrow."Earth Angel? Why that one?" You asked in confusion, it seemed kind of specific.

 

"'Cause, anyone that represents the Earth could be considered an angel. Plus you're pretty."


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, okay so I know I put in the tags that this'll update every sunday but it looks like my creativity juices are flowing! So, I guess I'm just going to end up updating whenever I get the ideas for new chapters? Maybe? I dunno! Enjoy being an awkward reader and embarrassed that Cisco is literally infatuated with you!

The sun shined brightly through your curtains, your nose crinkling with tired frustration as you turned away from it in hopes to get some more sleep. Unfortunately, you were wide awake now. A small yawn escaped your lips as you picked up your phone from your side table, letting out a small groan as you read the texts from Julie.

 

Jules

 

_ Y/N, you're takin' a little long with the groceries, lol. _

 

_ Y/N? _

 

_ Y/N are you okay? You're starting to worry me.. _

 

_ Y/N please pick up my calls! I'm so worried about you, it's been four hours! _

 

Setting your phone down next to you, you let out an exasperated sigh. Great job, not only did you made your boss worry for you, you also made her stay up extremely late worrying about you. Sitting up in your bed, you ran your hand through your fingers as you called her, mentally preparing yourself to what might come during this phone call."Hello?! Y/N?! Are you there? Oh my god, I was so worried last night, are you alright?" You pinched the bridge of your nose, annoyed with yourself already."Hi Jules, I'm fine. I really am, please don't worry. I'm so sorry for not answering last night, or getting your groceries. I ran into some problems." The sigh of relief through the phone only made you feel worse."Problems? Y/N what happened?" She asked in a worried tone, and for a moment you genuinely forgot that she was more than just your boss but also one of your closest friends. You let out a soft chuckle."You're not going to believe this."

 

"Oh my gosh, you really got saved by the Flash? You're so lucky! Was he as dreamy as they say?" You raised an eyebrow, taking your toothbrush out of your mouth."I wouldn't say dreamy, but he was an alright guy." You stated as you spat the toothpaste out of your mouth and laid back in your bed. It was Saturday, so you didn't have work today as the shop was always closed on Saturdays. However, as you were laying down you couldn't help but notice a piece of paper on your side table.'Come down to STAR labs if you're interested in joining us. :)  - Barry' That's right, that conversation had happened as well. You bit your bottom lip nervously as you recalled the memories.

 

_ "'Cause, anyone that represents the Earth could be considered an angel. Plus you're pretty." _

 

_ Your cheeks flushed at the compliment, your eyesight back back to the floor as you fought back a shy smile."Geez Cisco, barely just met the girl and you're already flirting." It only made you blush more."I was definitely not flirting! Just stating the obvious." Cisco stated, crossing his arms. Rolling his eyes, Barry looked back at you and placed a hand on your shoulder."Just think about it okay? I think you would be a great addition to our team." Biting your bottom lip, you nodded."I'll think about it. Uh, can you maybe take me home? I need some sleep." The three of them chuckled and Barry nodded, grabbing you by the shoulders and soon enough you were at the same place the two of you met."I actually don't know where you live, but it must be close since you were walking to the store?" You nodded in response, you stance a little wobbly. You'll never get over how quick he is."Yeah, I can walk home from here. Thanks Barry." _

 

Getting up from your bed, you stretched."Jules, I'm gonna have to let you go. I got stuff I gotta do today." With an understanding confirmation noise, she spoke up."Alright, be safe Y/N. Don't want you having to rely on the Flash a lot. Bye!" Rely on the Flash? Yeah right. Tossing your phone on your bed, you were quick to get dressed. It was a nice day outside, so you settled with a pair of shorts, a graphic tee, and a flannel shirt to go over it. You were quick to do your hair, spending at least twenty minutes to part your hair and put them into dutch braids. It was a easy braid and helped you maintain your hair. Pulling on your socks and shoes, you grabbed your keys and head out to your parked scooter in front of your apartment building. Yes, you owned a scooter. It was safe and cute in your opinion. She was a pastel (favourite colour) and was in mint condition, she was your baby and you loved it.

 

Pulling your helmet on, you hopped onto your scooter and started it, the familiar rumbling of the engine making you sigh in content. You always loved going around the city on your scooter, it was somewhat relaxing. Just letting the scenery of the city sit in, a good way to clear your mind that's for sure. And with that, you pulled out from the parking lot and made your way to STAR labs. After thinking about it for a while on your scooter, you were going to accept their offer. The idea of being able to control your powers more was way better than anything else right now. You didn't want to end up accidentally hurting anyone. You powers moved like instinct, especially when it came to protecting yourself. Last night was an example of that. You wanted to make sure that your powers were controlled, so you wouldn't accidentally pop a flower on your skin whenever you get startled. It'll be one hell of an explanation if someone saw that.

 

You were at STAR labs in a matter of time, it looking much larger than you remember. You parked your scooter and made your way inside. You had a hard time finding the lab but you found your way around. The elevator ride was quite short, and when you walked out you began to get nervous at the sound of multiple voices. Tip toeing your way towards the noise, you noticed the two you had met last night: Barry and Caitlyn. However, there were at least four other people. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, you should probably just go home. Turning around to head back to the elevator, your body slammed into another and you let out a rather ungraceful _oof_. Rubbing your nose slightly, you gave a sigh."Oh! Y/N, you actually came back." Of course you had to run into Cisco, and you had to do it quite literally."Sorry, I was just leaving." You quickly stated, your embarrassment clear on your reddened cheeks.

 

Cisco's face quickly scrunched into that of disappointment, his puppy eyes and pouty lips making your heart ache."Leaving? But you just got here! You came here to take us up on Barry's offer right? At least come and meet the rest of the team!" His voice was drawing attention from the others, but alas you weren't quick enough to escape. Hands on your shoulders, Cisco turned you around an began to gently push you back towards the rest of the group."See Barry, I told you she'd come back." Cisco stated matter-of-factly. The smile planted on his lips made you want to melt into his touch."Y/N! Hey, so glad you changed your mind." You gulped down the dryness in your throat, drawing up the courage to speak."I-I just thought it would be better for me to, uh, train with you guys to help control my powers more." You stated."Barry, who's this?" A rather pretty woman asked, a gentle and friendly smile place on her lips."Iris, this is Y/N. She's a meta, and a new addition to team Flash." Iris nodded and went to shake your hand."Hey, welcome. I'm Iris, that's my brother Wally and my dad Joe." You nodded to the two of them and shook Iris' hand.

 

"I'm Y/N, nice to meet you guys." You said rather stiffly, a lopsided smile coming to your lips."So how did you guys meet?" Iris asked, turning to Barry with an eyebrow raised."Oh, she actually helped out last night against that crazy strong meta." You shrugged, crossing your arms a bit."I didn't really do much, I just stood there and talked awkwardly." To that Cisco budded into the conversation."Okay, just stood there is a complete understatement. According to Barry, there was a car coming straight at her and instead of dodging it or something she creates this barrier out of roots and vines to protect herself from the impact! How awesome is that?" You scrunched your nose in embarrassment."Vines? So you can do like, plant manipulation or something?" Wally asked, and you nodded with a shrug.

 

Pulling the same trick you did last night, you showed them your 'cute flower trick' when Caitlyn asked. They seemed to be quite amazed by your powers."Do you maybe wanna do a test run with your powers against me? See how much training you need?" Barry asked you, to which you nodded."I mean, unless you want me to destroy the flooring by bringing roots from the Earth then I guess so." Barry chuckled and shook his head." Don't worry we got a place to train." The excitement written on Cisco's face surprised you."Nice! Earth Angel vs The Flash." You let out a small giggle at the name, completely forgetting it's meaning until now."Earth Angel? Is that the superhero name you gave her?" Iris laughed, and Cisco only nodded proudly.

 

The training was very minimal, consisting of Barry being a moving target while you used the roots and vines from the ground to attack. However, what they hadn't expected you to do was create balls of cacti in your hands and throw them at Barry, which ended with both of you getting hurt. Ripping plants from your skin isn't very safe, and you bled slightly. There you sat in the medic room of the lab as Cisco dabbed disinfectant on your wounds, wincing ever so slightly."Barry, ow, I'm so sorry." You apologized, wincing more as you watched Iris and Caitlyn pull cactus needles from Barry's arms. Barry, however, only waved you off."It's fine, no need to apologize. I'm amazed you could do that though." Cisco placed a hand on your shoulder. "Girl, you should be proud of yourself. That was so awesome, I didn't even think you could do that!" You smiled back at Cisco, your chest fluttering with happiness at his compliments."I don't do it often since it's dangerous, I really don't have a need for it either." Cisco nodded, wrapping your hand with gauge, however once he was done neither of you realized he was still holding onto your hand.

 

"Can you sprout anything else from your skin?" He asked with curiosity, and you only shrugged."So far all I know is that I can sprout daisies, mushrooms, and cacti. The cactus happened when I accidentally burned myself and it was sort of like a protective shield and healing my burn." Cisco threw his eyebrows up in amazement."That's so cool! So if you got hurt, the cactus would heal it? Why didn't they heal these wounds?" He asked, pointing down at your hand, to which both of you realized he was still holding. He quickly dropped your hand and apologized embarrassingly."It's okay, and I think it's because the wounds came from the cactus maybe?" Cisco nodded in agreement."Also, you said mushrooms right? Have you ever tried to eat them? Well, probably not that'd probably be like eating yourself." The room went silent after that.

 

"I'm sorry. That was totally not my business."


	3. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and reader argue, reader cries, angst, fluff, but also Caitlyn walking in at the wrong time.

Becoming apart of the team was easy, everyday you woke with excitement in hope that you would be able to beginning training with your powers to control them more. However, that excitement drained quickly within the few days you’d gone to STAR labs. The excitement you once had was replaced with frustration and impatience. Instead of actually training to help you control yourself, everyday you sat in the lab either doing tests with Caitlyn or helping the Flash take down metas from the lab. They weren’t helping you at all and you immediately began to regret ever agreeing to let them “help” you. 

 

You sat in the Cortex with Cisco, Caitlyn having walked off to analyze the test she’d just taken on you in a lab. The room was rather silent between the two of you and it was quite clear that you were spacing out. Eyes seemingly focused on the wall across the room, you let your mind wander your emotions. Anger, sadness, frustration. Those were a few words that could easily describe how you felt. You didn’t want to do this, since being a superhero or a superhero’s sidekick wasn’t the top thing on your bucket list  
  
“Y/N, you okay?” Pulled out of your thoughts, you turned your head to Cisco and nodded with a rather expressionless face.“Yeah, just thinking.” You stated, turning your gaze towards something else, fighting your urge to just lean over in your seat and fall asleep against the table.“What'cha thinking about?” He asked innocently with a smile, and before you could even stop yourself you retorted quickly.“About how I probably should have never became apart of this team.” The air between the two of you became rather tense and you realized the words that just left your lips. Eyes widening in horror, you quickly looked back to the other in the room. The look of hurt across his beautiful features made you want to crumble.  
  
“Cisco, I..I’m so sorry! It just came out that’s not what I meant at all!” You quickly started, however the damage was already done and it was quite clear that Cisco was a bit upset himself.“Well, it sure seems like that’s what you meant.” His tone was a bit harsh, but how your statement had hurt him was quite clear.“No! I just,” you paused, leaning onto the table and burying your face into your hands.“I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, I’m just frustrated.” Cisco raised an eyebrow at you, crossing his arms and leaned back in his chair slight.“Elaborate.”  
  
With another sigh, you looked back to him with remorse.“It’s just..you guys have made absolutely no efforts to help me control my stupid powers.” You held up your arm and pulled down your sleeve, showing the small amount of flowers that bloomed along your arm. Cisco didn’t seem all that convinced, however he did visibly wince at the flowers on your arm. He knew it was going to hurt if you tried to get them off.“Y/N, being apart of this team doesn’t mean controlling your powers and training.” He scolded, his tone that of a father talking to a child. It made you even more upset.“Well it does to me Cisco! It’s the only reason I even agreed to join you guys! You guys told me you could help but instead I’m stilling here playing superhero with you!” You raised your voice slightly, however the raising of your voice wasn’t what caught him by surprise. It was the tears pricking in your eyes.  
  
“The only reason..?” Cisco murmured, a visible frown coming to his lips. Your only reason for joining the team was to control your powers? Cisco had thought you genuinely wanted to be friends with all of them but apparently not, and god that only made him angry.“You’re only reason for being here is because you thought we’d help you control your powers whenever you wanted? Like we were people you could just push around? Well, that’s not how things are here Y/N, and you may not like that but-” You abruptly interrupted him  with a sob.“Cisco my dad is in the hospital because of me!”  
  
The room filled with silence once again, the only sounds that could be heard were your own sniffles and soft sobs.“I put him there because I couldn’t control these dumb powers! I didn’t know how to make it stop and it just kept growing and growing and he..! He couldn’t breathe!” Great, not only were you yelling at him you were also crying in front of Cisco. Quickly bringing your sleeves to your face you wiped the warm tears from your cheeks, however the stream didn’t seem to stop.“So, sorry if I seem hell bent on wanting to stop myself from hurting anyone else.” You snapped at him, and you can physically see him wince at your harsh tone.  
  
Turning from Cisco, your shaking hands began to gather your things together, getting ready to leave.“Y/N..” You sniffled, a sad laugh leaving you.“No, it’s okay Cisco! I’m gonna go home and cool off, sorry about yelling at you. I just..” Your breath shuddered as you stopped rummaging with your things, a soft whimper emerging from your chest as you cried more. The tears just wouldn’t stop and you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and ashamed. However before you knew it, Cisco had his arms around you in an embrace and you immediately collapsed into his chest as he rubbed your back in comfort.  
  
It happened so quickly, Cisco didn’t even comprehend what he was doing. All he knew is that you definitely needed a hug. And so, Cisco stood from his chair quickly and pulled you into a hug. He placed his chin on top of yours and shushed you gently, your quiet sobs and whimpers only making him feel a pang of guilt in his chest. Instead of actually trying to figure out why you were so desperate for training, he immediately accused you for being selfish and god did he immediately regret it.  
  
Cisco held you for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only thirty minutes that had passed. You’d stopped crying and your breathing was normal, but he still held you and you let him. The feelings of his arms wrapped around you made you feel safe and loved.“Oh!” The shocked feminine voice caused you to quickly pull yourself away from Cisco in embarrassment, you’re cheeks turning red with warmth.“C-Caitlyn..” You stuttered, hoping to come up with a good excuse as to why Cisco was giving you the best hug in the world. Did you mention that Cisco gives the best hugs? Because he does. Glancing back to him, you noticed his equally embarrassed stance and he cleared his throat.“We were just, uh..” He tried to make up an excuse as well, but to no prevail.  
  
Caitlyn, however, took this cue to turn back and go to her lab.“I didn’t see anything!” She said matter-of-factly and you could practically see the gears in her mind turning. The two of you were definitely in for it. Caitlyn made her escape back to her lab and once she was gone you let out a much needed sigh.“Cisco, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bite at you like that.” You apologized guiltily, your gaze meeting his. Your puffy eyes and red cheeks making Cisco’s chest flutter with a familiar feeling. He only shrugged.“It’s okay, sorry for automatically accusing you of being selfish and manipulative. Truce?” You couldn’t help but let a laugh escape you, Cisco was soon following after.  
  
“Truce.”


	4. There's Something, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader realizes she has feelings for cisco, caitlyn and iris tease reader lol, also this is a lot shorter than my other chapters sorryyyy.

After that day, Cisco had somehow convinced the entire team to start training you and help you dominate your powers. You were very grateful, however they weren’t joking when they told you that Barry wasn’t going to go easy on you like he did the first time you trained together. You always ended up going home with a couple of bruises, reminders of how you needed to get better. The first few times the two of you trained absolutely destroyed you, his max speed making you completely vulnerable to any sort of attack he had on you.

 

Of course, that didn’t last. It was a week or so when you began to show actual progress, and god were you proud of yourself. You were able to move fluidly with Barry and actually protect yourself, hell you were also able to leave him a few bruises. You were actually getting better and it made you want to shout with happiness. If only you could tell Julie, despite her being your boss she was one of your closest friends and she didn’t even know about you being a meta human. You had an idea of what she thought of them, but it still scared you to think that if she found out she’d not want to be your friend anymore.  
  
Wiping the sweat from your forehead, you walked into the Cortex with a towel wrapped around your shoulders. You were definitely in need for a shower. Walking over to her, you sat yourself next to Caitlyn with a smile.“Hey Cait.” You greeted her, and she smiled right back at you.“Hey Y/N, you’re getting better at this. Great job!” She complimented and you let a shy chuckle out, using the towel to wipe your face.“But, I wanted to ask you something.” She started, and you raised your eyebrow at her.“Sure, what did you wanna ask?” You couldn’t help but notice the playful glint in her eyes, making you the slightest bit nervous.  
  
“There’s something on between you and Cisco, right?” She asked and your cheeks immediately flushed a bright red as you shook your head in denial.“W-What? Oh, no no! There’s not!” You quickly told her, however the look in her eye and her smile made it obvious that she didn’t believe you.“Really? I mean, I did so happen to walk in on you two practically cuddling.” She retorted, making you look away with embarrassment.“See! Look at how red you are, there totally is something going on.” You really couldn’t deny that you felt an attraction towards Cisco, the way he smiled at you made you want to melt.“What’s going on?” You jumped at the sudden voice, only to be relieved that it was just Iris.“Nothing Iris, Cait is just being-” However, Caitlyn was quick to interrupt you.“Y/N has a thing for Cisco.” You let out a gasp, quickly turning back to her.“Caitlyn!” You yelped in horror, your cheeks reddening more as the feeling of betrayal snuck up your back. Caitlyn began to laugh as Iris pulled a chair to the two of you.  
  
“Do you really?” Iris asked with a smirk, and you let out a groan of embarrassment.“No! It’s just…I was going through some things and he was comforting me. That’s all..” You admitted, crossing your arms over your chest, pouting like a child. Iris raised an eyebrow as she looked over to Caitlyn.“I saw them hugging pretty hard.” You groaned once again and the two other women erupted in a fit of giggles.“What’s all the giggling about?” The three of you turned to see Cisco and Barry standing in the entrance of the Cortex, you quickly looked down as if to be distracted by your phone in your hands. The two girls only giggled more, shrugging their shoulders.“Nothing, just some stuff.” Iris answered, and the two males raised their eyebrows at the three of you.“Just…some stuff?” Cisco repeated, and the two of them nodded.“Right, Y/N?” Curse them, curse them all.“Y-Yep. Just some stuff.” You forced out, pursing your lips nervously.  
  
“Uh-huh..” Barry said as he walked towards the three of you with Cisco. He was already out of his suit and dressed into normal clothing.“Alright, well. Despite that being totally weird, I wanted to ask you guys something.” Barry started, making you raise your head in curiosity.“Since Y/N has been getting better and better at her training, I say we go out tonight. As like a celebration.” He suggested, and with how quickly everyone agreed it made you feel so loved and wanted.“Awe, you guys.” You chuckled sheepishly, your red cheeks still prominent.   
  
Cisco had walked over and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, messing up your hair slightly.“Yeah, I totally agree! Lord knows well all need it, especially Y/N.” Looking up to him you let a grin come to your lips.“Really? Thanks! I didn’t think I was getting any better.” You let out a sigh, recalling the amount of times Barry had thrown you to the ground. Cisco shook his head.“Oh, no. You’ve definitely progressed more this week. Proud of you Y/N!” You could feel Iris’ and Caitlyn’s eyes on you as your cheeks reddened. You glared at them, which only sent the two girls into fits of giggles.“Thanks, Cisco.” You sighed out.


End file.
